Ki
Ki is the energy of the Body. It is the life force of every being. Origins The first race to discover Ki were the Orcs. It was their use of Ki that helped them survive the Angel and Demon war. Orcs believed Ki was their soul and that each type of ki was a part of that soul. They also believed the spirits and gods were beings of pure ki. When they learned about mana and spirit they just assumed those were just another kind of ki. Orcs developed martial arts based on their knowledge of ki. Orc warriors used red, hunters used blue ki, healers used green ki. But only shamans held the knowledge how to use white and dark ki. Yellow ki was never used much as it didn't seem to have any practical applications aside from stamina management. Humans learned about ki when the orc tribes started to raid human cities. And later when Orcs and human contact grew less violent some humans were trained to use ki. Soon humans developed their own martial arts and found yellow ki could also be fired as energy blasts. But the blasts weren't powerfull enough to be usefull. Until someone found a way to concentrate it before firing. Types There are two main types of ki, white and dark. The other four are made by splitting white ki. Most people only use those four directly. White ki itself is only used by advanced martial artists and shamans. Dark ki is even more rarely used because of its destructive nature. Red ki Red ki is the ki of power. It influences strenght and defense. It runs through the muscles and can be improved with strenght excercises. Martial artists can use red ki to increase their kicks and punches or harden themselves against attacks. More advanced techniques include causing shockwaves or deflecting physical attacks with it. Masters of Red ki can release a massive blast that pushes away anything near the user with incredible force or surround themselves with a red ki forcefield. (These are just a few examples) Blue ki Blue ki is the ki of motion. It influences speed and reflexes. It runs through the nervous system and can be improved by running excercises. Blue ki can be used to run faster and jump higher. It can also improve your reaction time. Some martial artists can use it to double jump or even slow themselves down while falling to land safely. Master techniques include flight and teleportation. Hunters use it to help them catch their prey. Green ki Green ki is the ki of health. It influences healing. It runs through the blood and can be improved by meditating. Shamans use it to heal themselves and others. It can also be used to make plants grow faster or to keep them from dying. The best shamans can use it to reattach a lost limb. Martial artists use it to increase their health and endure more wounds than normal. Yellow ki Yellow ki is the ki of Stamina. It influences stamina. It runs through the vital organs and is replenished by eating. When you run out of yellow ki you become tired. It can also be used as a projectile. A yellow ki blast is however not very powerful. Some martial artists who specialize in it can however increase its power by concentrating. They can also manipulate its shape. Most common shapes are beams, orbs, rings and sharp waves. White ki White ki is the life force that keeps living creatures alive. By breaking down white ki you get the four other colors of ki. When you run out of white Ki you die. Therefore people who use this ki directly are rare. Even though using this ki lowers your lifespan it is still used by Master Shamans and some martial artists. Most often it is intended to be used as a safety measure to counter the use of Dark ki, which is extremely dangerous to both its user and their target. To learn to use white ki you must be able to use the four other ki colors and combine them again. Dark ki Dark ki is the counter balance against white ki. Without it white ki can not be broken up into the other four types and life would not be possible. Dark ki is extremely volatile and destructive. It is unsafe to handle without also using white ki as a balance. Undead creatures lack white ki of their own and use dark ki to fill the roles of the other types. But without white ki the dark ki destroys their body and causes it to rot. Some undead counteract this by feeding on the living and stealing their white ki. Examples Kiro Cloudwatcher Leader of the ChaoZ guild and a master martial artist. He specializes in blue ki and is proficient in the teleportation technique. His fighting style focuses on dancing around his enemy untill he can exploit an opening and take them out with a heavy blow. For a finishing blow he builds up as much red ki as possible in one kick. He also has control over the other ki's basic abilities. He is also trained in the use of white and dark ki but only uses them in emergencies. General Maleroth General Sygeon Maleroth was the great general of the Blackshroud empire during the Anti-Magic war. When the Emperor died he opposed the new Empress, Valkyria's policies. So he used the loyalty of his men to attempt a coup d'etat. He failed but escaped and never gave up. In his last attempt at storming the castle it was revealed he was undead. Somehow he seemed to be using ki in his fight with Roltharus. Considering his undeath status it is likely that it was dark ki that he used. He also attempted to drain green ki from Rol in order to heal himself. Jex Cahill A combat mage and a member of ChaoZ. Aside from magic Jex also knows a blue ki technique called quickstep. He uses blue ki to travel short distances at extreme speeds. The downside is that he cannot change direction while using it. His combat style is otherwise based on using his martial arts training to quickly cast arrow spells with a staff. Category:Energy Category:Val Category:Orcs Category:Humans Category:Undead